The Contract
by bentnotbroken1
Summary: (Winner of the best angst in Quill and Parchments Scandal Oneshot Comp.) After being threatened with a forgotten business contract by his father, Quidditch Star Theodore Nott teams up with his PR, Hermione Granger to save his Quidditch career, and maybe himself in the process.


**TW: Suicide Attempt**

 **July 7, 2003**

The dark blue potion sat stationary on the nightstand, silently mocking him. He paced the room, running his shaking fingers through his short brown locks as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. There was a pressure building in his chest. It was tightening, coiling, and practically _crushing_ him. He couldn't think. He couldn't _breathe_. He just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't go through with it. He would never be good enough, never be the son he should be, the son his father wanted him to be.

No.

He was just a disappointment. A puppet. A means to an end. He would never make him proud. He just wasn't enough. No matter what, he _wasn't_ _enough_.

It wasn't enough that his face was splashed all over the monthly serial magazine _The Quidditch Pitch._ It wasn't enough that he was the best player the Tutshill Tornadoes had seen in years it wasn't enough that he was a household name all over the globe that children and adults alike had his autographed posters up on their walls. None of it was enough because Quidditch wasn't in the Nott family master plan.

His father's voice echoed in his head. " _It's time to stop playing in the sandbox, Theodore. You have had your fun. It's time to come home and leave your childhood whimsy behind._ "

"Childhood whimsy," he laughed.

Yes, of course. That's all it was. All the years of hard work, all the conditioning, and training, amounted to absolutely fuck all. At least according to Tobias Nott. The only thing his son could do to gain approval was to don a suit and impeccable robes and join the family business as a partner.

His father might as well be asking him to sign his sanity away. Stuffy offices and even stuffier clientele were not what he would call a good time. He needed freedom. He needed to feel the wind in his hair and on his face. He needed the fragrance of freshly cut grass and newly polished brooms in his nose. He needed the view of clouds and crowds in his line of sight. He needed the taste of victory on his tongue. He needed Quidditch like he needed air in his lungs.

" _You will give your manager your retirement notice immediately._ " The elder Nott demanded. " _This will be your last season. You need to focus on the business and starting a family of your own_."

 _No. No. No._

He didn't want that. He didn't _want_ to start a family. He didn't _want_ to marry some random witch or treat a marriage like a business deal. He wasn't done yet. He wasn't finished with this part of his life. There was so much more he wanted to do before he retired his broom and settled down.

" _I'm not quitting, father_." He'd said. " _I refuse. So, you can go ahead and denounce me or whatever it is you need to do, but I'm not quitting Quidditch and I'm not getting married._ "

" _Oh, son. How naive. Of course, you are. You do not have a choice in the matter. It's in the contract you signed years ago before you started in this endeavor._ "

Horror had stolen his breath as he remembered exactly what his father had meant. " _I was seventeen when I signed that! And I didn't know what it meant_!"

" _You were of legal age according to wizard law and it was a blood oath. So, the fact that you didn't take the time to understand what you were signing is on your head, son. I will not allow you to back out. You will be a partner in Nott Inc. by next spring._ "

He was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. His life was over. Everything that happened after this could hardly be called living. He'd be dead inside. He'd be an empty shell; just a marionette controlled by his father. A stud for sale _. A pawn._

His eyes landed on the potion he'd procured in Knockturn alley earlier in the night. He refused to let his father win, but the only way he could see that happening was for him to take himself off the board. He snatched the bottle from the nightstand and popped open the top. "Let's see you make a play of this." He muttered, tipping his head back and letting the bitter liquid slide down his throat.

It didn't take long for the darkness to consume him.

* * *

The first time he awoke it was to a needle being stuck into his arm and his dark blood being drawn into it.

 _So, alive then,_ his tired mind mused, _pity._

The healers were buzzing about around him and someone was asking him questions. His thoughts were fuzzy and his mouth was dry but he tried to answer them. He tried to tell them what he took but the extreme fatigue won out again before he could.

The second time he awoke it was too worried voices talking in the doorway. He couldn't pick out what was being said but he knew his mother was there. He tried to make a noise or give some indication that he was ok. He didn't want his mother to worry but he couldn't get his brain to form the words. He lost consciousness a moment later.

The last time he awoke it was to an angry Hermione Granger staring down at him. "How bloody stupid are you, Nott?" She hissed, arms folded across her chest. "Your mother is a mess and the team is about to tear the waiting room apart to get a glimpse of you. What the hell were you thinking?"

 _I wasn't._ He wanted to say. _I just couldn't deal with it anymore._ But what came out of his uncooperative mouth was, "Just sod off."

She gave him a disappointed look. " _Fine_. I will be back in the morning." He could hear the frustration in her voice as she fluffed up his pillow. "Try not to die before then."

"No promises," he muttered. She shook her head and turned to leave. He wondered if that was really it, if she'd actually given up and was going to leave it at that, but she opened the door and didn't look back.

* * *

 **July 9, 2003**

The sound of heels clicking on hard flooring roused him from his deep and troubled sleep. It was morning.

"Theo." A dainty, yet stern voice called his name somewhere at the end of his bed. "Wake up."

Curtains were thrown open and light spilled into the room, landing right on his face. "The fuck, Granger?" He huffed, rubbing his burning eyes with his palms as he sat up. "I thought I told you not to bloody bother me?"

The frazzled witch gave him a heated glare and tossed copies of The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly on his bed. "Sorry for disturbing your precious sleep your royal pain in my arse, but we've got to get in front of this thing."

He frowned, picking up the paper first and zoning in on a picture of himself passed out and being Flooed to St. Mungo's with a headline scrawled atop it.

 _BREAKING!_

 _Quidditch Star, Theodore Nott, found unresponsive in a hostel!_

 _Potion Overdose suspected!_

 _Will this be the end of his Quidditch career?_

 _Find out more inside!_

Witch Weekly wasn't any better.

 _Juicy News of the Week!_

 _Keeper of Tutshill Tornadoes found unconscious in hotel room_

 _just days before the tournament._

 _Was this a pre-celebration gone too far?_

 _Or were the pre-game nerves getting the best of him?_

 _Either way his future in the sport looks grim._

Damn. He hadn't thought anyone would have found him so soon. He hadn't expected to be there to deal with the press circus. He hadn't planned this at all. "Shit."

"Shit indeed." She said, giving him a disapproving look. "The tabloids are even worse. Do you know what they're saying?" He shook his achy head. He didn't really want to know. "Not only are you a _party boy_ now, but they are saying you were found with a hooker. A _hooker, Theo_. You were strung out and paying for sex."

"I did _not_ have a hooker." He laughed condescendingly.

"Doesn't matter. It is what Skeeter believes so it will be what the public believes too." She took a seat next to the hospital bed.

He groaned and laid back down. His head was still swimming and the IV in his arm itched. "I'm sorry, alright? I just….."

"Theo, you are twenty-five. You're a bloody role model. You're too old for these drinking and potion benders. It would be a different story five years ago, but this really could ruin your career."

"Maybe I don't care. Let it be ruined." It didn't matter. His father was going to ruin it anyway.

"As your PR I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She retorted, letting out an annoyed huff.

"But?" He probed.

"But as your _friend_ ," she emphasized, "I'm worried. You're not a partier. The most you've done in the last four years is have a glass of wine with dinner or a drink of firewhiskey when you're out with the team. _You don't get high._ So, what happened?"

He looked away from her, his face flushing with heat. How was he supposed to tell her his true intentions?

"The doctor said it was a mix of Belladonna and Water Hemlock." She continued, her voice going soft. "Each on their own would achieve a pretty decent high in small doses, but together…." She grabbed his hand and he looked at her. "The only reason someone takes that particular combination is to make sure they never wake up. _Please_ tell me you didn't intentionally seek it out? Please tell me it was an accident and that you really were just trying to get high and bought it from a shady potioneer?"

"I can't." He admitted quietly, his eyes meeting hers. "I knew exactly what I was buying." He watched as tears gathered in the corners of her brown eyes and he suddenly felt like the biggest piece of shit to ever live.

"Why?"

He sighed, "Nothing I say is going to make what I did any better."

"I don't care. If I know the reason I might be able to keep it from happening again."

"I'm not your responsibility, Granger." He snapped unintentionally.

She looked murderous. "That is a hell of a thing to say to me, Theo. _I_ was the one that walked into that room and found your lifeless body. You were paler than sodding Malfoy! I thought you were _dead_! How do you think that made me feel?"

He felt sick. He hadn't thought that far into the future. He hadn't thought of the other people in his life that would be devastated. He honestly hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't meant to do any of it, but that was almost worse. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok? I will not do it again."

"But _why_ did you do it in the first place?"

"It was out of _pettiness_." He admitted. "It was out of anger and desperation. I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to get back at my _father_ for trying to take away my independence. I hate him for taking away my choices. So, I wanted to _hurt_ him, make him regret everything he ever said or did to me, but I forgot….I forgot who else I'd be hurting."

She squeezed his hand. "Alright. Obviously this...this _attempt_ will not be repeated. So, I have to ask, what happened between you and Tobias?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I signed a contract with him, and apparently the company, when I was seventeen. I had just graduated from Hogwarts and told him I'd been scouted by the Tornadoes. He told me I could join the team if I made it, but I had to sign a contract before he'd allow me to try out. I was so excited I would have done anything. I didn't realize what I was signing."

"Oh, Theo, no." She looked stricken.

"Yeah, I signed my life away. It is a contract stating that I'm to be a part of the company by my twenty-sixth birthday and must be married and have an heir by my thirtieth," he told her, his breath hitching. The feelings he had the night before, or was it two nights ago now, coming back.

The panic was rising again. Marriage. Children. Black pants. Ties. Meetings. Closed rooms. _Marriage. Children._

"Theo, breathe. It's ok. We will fix this." Cool fingers and thumbs rubbed against his cheeks and the side of his face. "We'll fix it, ok?"

He grabbed her hand and held it. He needed her to ground him. "We can't fix it, Hermione. It's a blood contract. Magical. Binding. He has me."

She got the familiar look of concentrated scheming. She was shuffling through everything she'd ever read about magical contracts in her head. There was a reason she was on his management team. She didn't fuck around."Well, we'll see about that."

* * *

 **July 12, 2003**

"So, what are they saying about me in the paper today?" Theo asked, sipping from his coffee cup. He was sitting at his breakfast table as Hermione made eggs on the stove.

"Oh, the usual. You've gone off the deep end over a breakup. The pressure of the game got to you. You've actually been an addict for awhile, you just hid it well. And the witch group _Mother's Against the Influence_ have been boycotting and signing petitions for your dismissal. Because obviously, you're making their children do illicit drugs." She sighed dramatically. "Then, there's the theory that it was an experimental drug to increase your output on the field."

"Well, that's certainly inventive." He noted.

"I think we have Pavarti to thank for that one." She rolled her eyes and flipped the egg. "She's become quite the _journalist_."

He raised a brow and smirked into his cup. "Hmmm. How _are_ the Patil sisters doing these days?"

"Sorry to break it to you, Nott, but they're too much for you to handle."

"I don't think you're giving me enough credit." He pouted.

She looked over her shoulder. "I'm giving you plenty of credit."

They were quiet for a moment and she piled some eggs onto his plate. "There is one tabloid that got the list of ingredients, though."

His stomach dropped. "Let me guess, Rita Skeeter's?"

She made a gesture with her finger. "Got in one."

Great. "Will it affect your plans?" he asked, taking a bite and swallowing.

"No," The witch replied. "Actually, if we play our cards right it may help us."

"How could it possibly _help_ us?"

"Well, let's ask ourselves, w _hy_ would Theodore Nott, Quidditch Keeper and star want to commit suicide?"

He just stared blankly at her. "Because his father is an arsehole that wants to ruin his life?"

She shook her head. "While the truth is rather alarming in itself, it won't garner enough outrage or attention for anyone important to care. You will either be seen as a pureblood with a rebellious streak, or a sell out that fell back on daddy's money when it got too tough."

"Fuck that!" He hissed. "I'm _not_ a bloody sellout."

" _I_ know that, and the _team_ knows that, but the rest of the Wizarding World doesn't. So, I need them to really care, really get interested in your life if we want to get help. We need them involved and obsessed with the outcome of your story. Having daddy issues is not scandalous enough." She smiled and took a bite. " _So_ , why would _Theodore Nott_ want to take a Deadly Hemlock potion?"

"Because he feels trapped?" he guessed, but shook his head. "No, that would be the same thing. It has to be more than that. But what "suitable" reason would I have to off myself?

The grin she flashed him rivaled that of his best friend's when she said, " _Because_ his father got angry and threatened him with an outdated pureblood contract when he fell in love with a muggle-born."

The planets aligned and the universe rejoiced as the words sunk in. This was perfect! If everyone believed his father was forbidding him from marrying someone he loved and was forcing his hand with a contract, they'd want to find a way to stop it. They'd want to see Theo stand up to his pureblood supremacist father.

Circe, she had really figured it out. "Granger," he smiled, "you really should have been in Slytherin."

* * *

 **July 16, 2003**

Theo cringed when the stack of papers was thrust into his hand by one of Granger's aides. "Where's boss lady?" He asked her.

The younger witch pushed the rim of her rectangular glasses up higher on her nose as she replied. "She is having a meeting with your coach, sir."

"Ah," He managed to feel a little sorry for the bloke. Hermione was an amazing PR but Coach Hemsworth had always had a turbulent relationship with the witch. "Well, I suppose I should do my homework then." He replied, lifting the papers and giving them a good shake.

The aide poured him a cup of coffee and he sat at the table to look over the news of the day.

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _Last week's drug overdose revealed to_ _be a_

 _suicide attempt by Quidditch Star, Theodore Nott._

 _What could have caused him to take_

 _such drastic measures?_

 _See more inside!_

 _ **The Quidditch Pitch**_

 _This weekend's potion_

 _overdose revealed_

 _to be a suicide attempt._

 _Community shocked and_

 _fans outraged._

 _What will this mean_

 _for upcoming matches?_

 _ **Healthy, Loving, Living**_

 _Belladonna and Hemlock were used in a Quidditch star's recent suicide attempt._ _It brings attention to the fact that this combination of plants is easily obtained. Should there be regulations on such ingredients? Or will our young people continue getting their hands on this deadly potion, ending their promising lives?_

He rolled his eyes when he read the last article. "Well, it's nice to know they are using what I did to save the youths of the world at least."

* * *

 **July 17, 2003**

There was a calmness that overcame him as he buttoned up his shirt. He was about to air out his father's dirty laundry, so he thought he'd be nervous, but he wasn't. He felt hopeful and excited for the first time in a long time. Talking to the press would allow them to tell their story the way they wanted it to be told. It helped that they were sticking mostly to the truth, but playing up his father's prejudiced past was definitely going to help.

"You ready?" Hermione asked from the other side of the door.

He gave himself a once over and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _Breaking!_

 _CEO and owner of Nott Inc., Tobias Nott_

 _threatens famous son with archaic marriage contract_

 _after bringing home muggle-born lover._

 _Who said blood prejudices had died?_

 _Not the elder Nott, that's for sure._

 _ **Witch Weekly**_

 _Will the prejudices of old_

 _get in the way of new love?_

 _Or will love conquer_

 _all at the end of this tale?_

 _Follow the story here._

It was two in the afternoon when Theo heard the cursing from his fireplace. He wanted to kick himself in the arse. He'd forgotten to block his father from the Floo network.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tobias hissed, throwing the early editions of the daily prophet at his son as soon as he stepped foot into the room. His whole body was practically shaking with rage as he stared him down. "Since when have you been seeing anyone in more than a social setting? You haven't shown interest in anything other than that damn sport for years, and you expect me, expect the people, to believe this drivel?"

"Which part of it is drivel?" He asked smugly. "The part where I'm in love with a muggle-born Or the part where you've been painted as the bigot you have been and always will be?"

The older wizard's face brightened in rage. "How dare you go to the press with this! You don't know what you've done!"

He shook his head and struggled to keep the terrified yet giddy feeling in gut from showing. "On the contrary, father. I know exactly what I've done." He picked up the scattered pages and shuffled them, giving his hands something to do as he gathered up his courage. "I've practically guaranteed myself a legitimate case against your ridiculous and semi-illegal business contract. If everyone thinks one of their favorite Quidditch players is being held back and unable to be with the one he loves over an outdated practice, they'll demand something be done. You've lost your power over me."

Tobias clenched his hands into fists and breathed deeply. "You'll regret this, Theodore."

"No," the man insisted, "I don't think I will."

"Theo-"

"Goodnight father." He said, cutting him off. "You know the way out."

He heard a string of curses as he retreated to his bedroom. He'd be happy once this was all over.

* * *

 **July 19, 2003**

There was laughter on the training field when Theo showed up for practice for the first time since the incident. Jasper Ross, the team's seeker and self-proclaimed playboy, slapped him on the back. "So, I heard your old man is losing business over his bigotry."

"Is he?" He asked unconcerned as he laced up his boots. "I hadn't heard."

"Yeah, looks like Britain is getting behind you on this." Another teammate piped up. "So, you've got more than just us rooting for you."

It made him smile. "Good. I'll need all the help I can get."

* * *

 **July 20, 2003**

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _Daddy Dearest Denies Dispute_

 _The patriarch of the Nott family denied having any discourse_

 _with his adult son, stating it has been a misunderstanding._

 _Is it really a case of miscommunication,_

 _or has the backlash made him change his tune_?

* * *

"First things first. We are getting you a solicitor." Hermione announced when she barged into Theo's small one bedroom flat the morning after his father's wizarding stocks began to fall. It had become an almost daily occurrence since he'd arrived home from the hospital. If it wasn't _her_ parked on his couch it was one of her employees, usually Terry Boot, that was stalking his every move. He didn't know if his friend was concerned that he'd try to off himself again, or if she were just worried about press related affairs, but it was getting ridiculous. They barely left him alone long enough to get in a good wank, and that just wasn't right!.

He raised a brow. "And who do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think you know." Hermione grinned, shuffling around his living room.

Knowing her she had researched the best solicitors in Wizarding Britain. There were a few that came to mind but one stuck out like a sore thumb and she was crazy enough to go for it. "Draco?"

"Precisely." She replied, writing down something in her notebook. "He's the best for a reason, so I suppose we're lucky he's one of your chums from school, aren't we?"

"I want to say yes, but how do you know he'll actually do it?"

"I don't really," she shrugged, "But Malfoy is anything if not an ego maniac. He'll absolutely love the publicity, especially if he wins. No one has ever attempted to get a magical contract annulled. He'll be making history."

* * *

 **July 21, 2003**

"So are you going to take my case, or just sit there with your mouth hanging open?"

The man behind the desk pulled himself together and looked between the two of them. "My apologies, Theo. I was just taken aback. I never expected you to be asking for my services. Especially regarding the circumstances."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Hermione glared at the blonde, clearly expecting some type of altercation. "Can't stand the idea of one of your best mates involved with someone like me?"

A frown twisted his features."Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger. I wasn't insinuating anything of the sort. I just find the two of you make a rather interesting pair. Not to mention you are a part of his public relations team. This is more than just some random witch he hooked up with." He said, giving her a discerning look. "So I'm going to assume this relationship is a ruse you've cooked up to save his Quidditch career and get him out of Nott Sr.'s clutches."

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong." She admitted, looking over her shoulder at Theo. "It was the only plausible thing I could think of."

"You weren't called the brightest witch of our year for nothing." He sighed, rising from his chair and moving around the desk to stand in front of them. "I'd be happy to take the case." He said, extending his hand to shake Theo's and then Hermione's. "I look forward to the impeding nuptials."

* * *

 **July 22, 2003**

 **The Daily Prophet**

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _of Malfoy and Associates,_

 _named Solicitor in the controversial_

 _Nott vs Nott MC case._

* * *

 **July 23, 2003**

Rita Skeeter chewed on the end of her new pen as she waited with the other journalists and reporters outside Malfoy and Associates. They were all there to get their scoop so as soon as someone spotted pale blonde hair chaos erupted.

Draco Malfoy and one of his partners, Blaise Zabini, opened the door to address the anxious crowd and were met with busy chatter.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can you tell us about your client's chances of breaking the contract?" Someone yelled from behind her.

"Nothing at this moment. Everything is being handled privately."

Rita edged closer and opened her mouth, "How hop-"

"But is it true that he is seeing a muggle-born?" Someone yelled over her.

Draco waved his hand. "For now that information remains quiet. All parties involved want to remain anonymous."

She waited for one more person to ask a question before she practically shoved her way to the front. "Mr. Malfoy, How hopeful are you that you can win this case? It's never been done before?"

His irritation was evident but he smiled through it. "All I can say, Miss Skeeter, is that my team and I will work tirelessly around the clock to find any and all loopholes in Mr. Nott's contract. We remain hopeful that it can be broken and I have yet to find a case I haven't won."

* * *

 **August 2, 2003**

As far as Theo knew everything was going well. Draco kept him updated on any progress they achieved and practice kept him busy. The only thing he wasn't quite sure of was Hermione Granger. Before the scandal they'd been close, he couldn't not be close as she'd been his PR for the last three years, but after his suicide attempt, she'd scarcely left his side. He'd seen her in a whole new light, and he didn't mean just the fact he'd now seen her in her pajamas and her hair a mess of tangles. He'd seen her less professional side. He'd seen her compassionate side. He'd seen her soft and fuzzy side and likewise she'd seen his. They'd had more personal talks in the last few weeks than they'd had in their history of knowing each other. And as much as he had began enjoying her company, he was starting to wonder why it was affecting him so much.

He could be looking too deep into things but he was starting to think he fancied her.

* * *

 **August 3, 2003**

It was official. He fancied her.

His mother had insisted that the three of them have tea together, and while that wasn't exactly the oddest request he'd ever had from him mother, it was a bit strange for her to ask him to bring Hermione. When the witch excused herself to use the loo he'd found out why.

His mother quietly told him that she hoped the rumors were true and that they were about the two of them. She couldn't get over the image of a distraught Hermione Granger pacing the hallway outside of his hospital room. She'd confided that the two of them had bonded over their mutual disdain for his primary Healer and their equally worried minds. He had scared them and they had held each other's hands through the worst of it.

It had taken all of ten minutes for it to fully sink in. He'd known he'd worried Hermione. He'd known he'd hurt her. He'd known she was upset and never wanted to see him that way again, but the thought of her pacing the halls of St. Mungos and holding his mother's hand nearly broke him. It may just be a deep sense of friendship on her part, but for him, something else was taking root. Something deeper and more meaningful than just professionalism or friendship. He felt...light and heavy in his chest at the same time. It was something that he'd never experienced before but he wanted to get lost in the feeling.

* * *

 **August 4, 2003**

 _ **Witch Weekly**_

 _Marriage Woes!_

 _What will happen to Theo Nott?_

 _Will he be forced to fulfill a barbaric contract_

 _He signed as a minor,_

 _or will he find a way to be with the love of his life?_

* * *

 **August 9, 2003**

The best night of his life started out just like any other night. He'd gone to practice that morning and had eaten a healthy lunch just like he normally did on Friday's. He cleaned his flat, took a shower, and even planned on going to bed early but that plan was shot when his team mates let themselves in and dragged him out to a pub because he needed to "relax" and then proceeded to order him shot after shot of fire whiskey, not that he minded too much. The publicity had been getting to him after all. It wasn't too long after that his PR team and a few friends from Hogwarts had shown up after being owled, and yeah maybe he'd been the one that sent the owls, but so what? It had gotten them all there and he felt like he needed to see them all.

Hermione hadn't even questioned him and even started throwing a few back as the night wore on. The two of them ended up on the dancefloor at some point, dancing, and laughing their worries away and if they ended up glued to each other's hips and making inside jokes while getting touchy feely, no one cared enough to say anything. They also didn't care enough to stop them from flooing home together.

He didn't care enough to stop himself either.

* * *

 **August 10, 2003**

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _Theo Nott seen with mystery girl._

 _Is this the evasive witch at the_

 _center of all the rumors?_

 _ **Witch Weekly**_

 _Who stole the heart of Tornadoes Keeper, Theodore Nott?_

 _Was it a fan, a friend from school, or a lucky acquaintance?_

 _No one knows for sure, but we do have our theories._

 _Read More inside!_

"Yes, who did steal my heart I wonder?" Theo asked rhetorically as a tired and restless Hermione pulled her blouse down over her head.

"Not now, Theo." She grumbled, checking her neck for love bites in her compact mirror. "I can't...we shouldn't have done that."

"I don't see why not." He sighed, sitting up in bed and staring at her. "I did supposedly start this fued with my father over you. Are you regretting that idea already?"

"No, of course not. But while I still agree it was the best course of action, what we did last night...well it wasn't the smartest thing we've ever done."

"It wasn't the worst thing we could've done though." He pointed out. "Why ruin a good thing? I thought we both wanted it? I thought we both had fun?"

She groaned and turned to face him. "That's the point, Theo. We did have fun. But that's not...it's not how I wanted it to happen."

Anxiety coursed through him. If she hadn't...if he'd somehow taken advantage of the situation he'd never forgive himself. "What do you mean?" He finally asked, his stomach turning.

She put her face in her hands and refused to look at him. "I didn't want to have a drunken one off with you. I wanted…"

His heart stuttered in his chest. Did that mean what he thought it did? "You wanted…" He trailed off, making her finish.

"I wanted it to mean something more."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "It did mean something more to me. It just took a bit of firewhiskey for me to strike up the nerve to actually go after you. I thought…" He paused and breathed deeply. "I thought you'd never give me the chance. I thought we were just friends and I didn't want to ruin that. But maybe I already did. Maybe I've already ruined everything."

He thought he saw tears in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. "You haven't ruined anything."

* * *

 **August 17, 2003**

It had been easy at first, hiding their real relationship behind their fake one, but as soon as the touches became more intimate and their kisses less careful, the cat was out of the bag. The team all laughed and said they'd been making bets on when the two of them would hook up for the last year and Draco just rolled his eyes when they'd told him. He'd known from the moment they came to him that they had the hots for each other, or so he so said.

The only one who was a bit surprised was his mother, but only because she thought her son would never work up the nerve to ask the girl out. In the end the revelations were rather anti-climatic. After that they stopped trying to hide it.

It definitely made the journalists happy.

* * *

 _ **Witch Weekly**_

" _I'm just a normal bloke that wants what every wizard wants,_

 _a soulmate." -Theodore Nott quotes when asked_

 _what he wants out of this summer's chaos._

 _This wizard is down to earth and very likable,_

 _a deep contrast to his surly father._

 _The Daily Prophet_ _has high hopes that someone will find_

 _a way for this story to have a happy ending._

* * *

 **August 21, 2003**

An owl tapped incessantly on his bedroom window, waking him from a great night's sleep. It was Draco's eagle owl and he immediately rose from the bed.

 _Theo,_

 _it is imperative that you and Granger meet me at my office at your earliest convenience._

 _I've found something that would interest the both of you greatly._

 _-D.M_

* * *

 **August 22, 2003**

 _ **The Solicitor Times**_

 _There's been a possible breakthrough in the M.C case we've been covering in recent weeks. Solicitor Draco Malfoy is making a name for himself as he tackles the long and hard process of magical contract breaking. If he succeeds he could be listed in the record books as being one of the best, and most innovated, solicitors in wizarding history._

* * *

 **August 29, 2003**

"I'm taking your mother out today." Hermione announced enthusiastically. "We need to make sure she is seen in high spirits and add a little bit of fuel to the rumor mill fire."

Theo nodded and kissed her cheek. "Have fun, love."

"I plan to." She replied, smiling wildly.

* * *

 **August 30, 2003**

 _ **Witch Weekly**_

 _Hermione Granger has been spotted accompanying_

 _Madame Marjorie Nott on extravagant shopping spree._

 _Could the PR director be the young Nott's mystery woman?_

* * *

 **September 1, 2003**

 _ **The Solicitor Times**_

 _Just in time for the new school year. Good news arises._

 _Draco Malfoy holds press conference_

 _Has the notorious marriage_

 _contract been broken?_

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _An angry Tobias Nott spotted outside of The Three Broomsticks._

 _It seems the news of his contract's impending_

 _annulment has reached his ears._

 _What will the elder Nott do next?_

 _ **Witch Weekly**_

 _Wizarding Britain rejoices!_

 _Quidditch star finally free from the burdensome contract._

 _Hopefully there will be wedding bells in the near future._

"Hmmmmm." Theo smirked into Hermione's naked shoulder. "What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" She asked coyly.

"Do you think there will be wedding bells in our near future?"

She kissed him gently. "I guess we'll just have to find out."

* * *

 _Let me know what you thought with a review. CC welcome. :D_


End file.
